


The Boy From The Wild

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creeper!Gavin, M/M, Multi, just them in AH City, minecraft au, woo~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grew up in the wild, Gavin has been alone his whole life. He stumbles upon Achievement City one evening, and ends up crashing the night in one of the empty houses. When he wakes, all of the Hunters are around him, swords raised and bows drawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is a full blown story, but there's no prompt to it.
> 
> Oh, and character refrenences are thanks to thoseachievementhunterdorks.tumblr.com!

Michael licked his lips slowly. He was walking around in the forest, trying to locate the stone monolith, Geoff’s house. His house was the beacon, the way to find home if you were lost. Michael ‘Mogar’ ‘Rage Quit’ Jones was out doing his listed job for the day, which was just simple wood cutting.

He had to go farther away from AH City to cut down the trees, Geoff had told him they didn’t want their buildings in the middle of a flat land where trees were supposed to be. Michael went deeper into the forest, cutting the tree trunks and putting down the small saplings that dropped from the leaves.

He broke through the tree line, stumbling over a few bumpy feet of dirt around the wool logo that made the center of the small city. He noticed Ray walking around inside the empty house in the corner of AH city, one that they just stuffed with old things that were used when the Let’s Play builds were made. It only had a bed because when they had a guest once in a blue moon, they would stay in there after a little bit of tidying. (Getting rid of the cob-webs)

Michael raised an eyebrow, making his way over to the cobblestone house next to his. He peeked into the house, watching Ray dig through the chests in the room.

"Ray..?" Michael questioned the man dressed in a tuxedo and a red cape. Ray glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh hey Michael. Back with the wood?" The other closed the chest, leaning against it.

"Yeah…" Michael leaned against the cobble wall next to the door. "What are you doing anyway?"

Ray just shrugged. “Oh, ya know… Just tidying. Geoff told me to try to find the containers of dye and the spools of string, but they aren’t here. Or at least I haven’t found them.”

The red head just laughed a little. “Good luck with that,” was all he said before leaving the other to look through the whole house. He began to walk over to the bulletin board near Ryan’s house to drop off the few stacks of raw wood he collected in the chest behind it. He heard some loud laughter behind him, and instantly he knew the owner of it. Geoff.

The red head draped in bear skin turned around to face the source of the laughter. Geoff was walking out of the forest with Jack, pickaxes in hand.

"That was gold! A creeper blew up right on the diamond!" Geoff was cackling, an arm clutching his gut while Jack, on the other hand, was scowling.

"It may have seemed funny to you, but we lost diamonds because of it!" Jack shoved the other playfully. A small smirk crossed Michael’s lips.

"You guys are fucking idiots." He strutted up to the pair. "Now Geoff, why did you need to go mining? Shouldn’t it be a group job?" He rested a hand on Geoff’s shoulder. The man’s laughter died down, as he tried to respond.

"It would be, but the reason why I needed to pick up some ores is for the new Let’s Play, and only Jack here can know." Geoff gestured to Jack, who still was frowning.

"Why can only Jack know?" Another voice made all 3 of them jump. Michael whipped around, only to find Ryan, leaning up against the doorway to his dirt shack stuck onto the side of Geoff’s monolith. The mastermind behind the Let’s Plays was silent in thought.

"Um… Only Jack can know that too…" He trailed off.

"You guys will just find out on Friday," Jack turned on his heels, making his way to his house on stilts. Nobody said anything, only making their separate ways back to their houses, feeling the conversation was over.

Michael pushed open the door to his house, sighing softly as he set his diamond sword up against the bookshelf next to his bed. The sun was starting to drop below the tree line in the distance, casting shadows outside on the small city. All the red-head did while the sun fell in the pinkish-orange sky was rest. That’s how the days ended for the Hunters. Long days working and dicking around, then relaxing. It was either sleeping or drinking until the sun came over the trees, it was still relaxing.

Everyone in the City took the night easy. It was only Tuesday, the day that nothing fun ever seemed to happen, along with Wednesday. But, what they didn’t know at all, is that something big, very big, was about to happen.


	2. City In The Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grew up in the wild, Gavin has been alone his whole life. He stumbles upon Achievement City one evening, and ends up crashing the night in one of the empty houses. When he wakes, all of the Hunters are around him, swords raised and bows drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This time it's longer c:

Skins of a creeper covering him, bones of a skeleton made into a sword, strings of a spider holding together the cow-leather bag, wool from a sheep making the boots that protected his feet from the forest floor.

 

He lived off of the living beings in the wild. Animals and monsters. The things that came from them all had a use, whether it was for food, or for protection, it was important. Important items were treasured greatly to him, since they were for his survival.

 

He was Gavin, last name unknown. He spent all of life in the wilderness, harnessing what Mother Nature and turning it into some way of living. Why was he here? He doesn't remember. Just as a child, he awoke in the forest, with no memory of where he was from, only speaking to himself in the British accent he was born with just to keep himself sane.

 

He never saw a human though, living in the forests and the plains without another one of his own. The few houses that were scattered across the wild were always empty and abandoned, but they were useful for a few nights' stay before he must depart to somewhere else. He thought he was alone, honestly.

 

But he wasn't, and that was both terrifying and glorious at the same time. Seeing someone else was both of the feelings, and didn't know which one was better. Did it matter? No. It didn't.

 

He was walking along, through the trees to try to find something useful, like apples hanging from the trees, groups of animals huddled around a small pond, or even the pond itself to fish with the fishing rod he fashioned with string and fallen branches.

 

 

All Gavin had been doing was walking through the forest floor, when suddenly he was upside down, held up by a rope tied around his ankle. He screeched, flailing in the air for a moment. The rope dug into his ankle, and it was obvious that it was for some sort of animal and not for a human.

 

All of his body weight was straining against his ankle as he dangled in the air. Fumbling fingers dug through his bag, trying to get the dagger he snatched up from a small house he found months and months ago at the banks of a river. The silver blade was seen by the moonlight through the trees, and he quickly pulled it out.

 

Forgetting the bag was open, the contents fell to the ground. The two ripe apples that were inside rolled off, stopping about 5 feet away. The bones and spider's string hit the ground, the string lost in the green grass. The wild man tried to lean upwards and pull himself up onto the rope, using pure strength.

 

Luckily, his skinny fingers wrapped around the rope, pulling himself up to start to hack away at the rope. The fibers split, the grip around his ankle loosening a tad bit. There was the snap of the rope breaking, then right after the thud of him landing on his back. Instantly, his back was hurting, his ankle obviously broken by the bruising and the blazing hot pain that surged through his body when he moved it.

 

But the forest was growing dark, night was falling. And Gavin didn't have much time until the mobs appeared. Like lightening, he grabbed the apples, bones, and dagger, forgetting of the string that was lost in the green forest floor. He dashed off into the field of trees, his left ankle burning. He tried to find some place to hide and heal, but nothing was seen. Only trees... Then something else.

 

There was a large stone tower that shot to the sky, visible through the trees, the clouds gathering somewhere near the center. The wild man's eyes widened to the size of saucers, aching to go forward, but also nervous of what he would find there.

 

'This tower isn't natural.. it's someone's creation...' He told himself in his head. He hurried, making sure the tower was visible, directly in front of him as he ran. More came into view, the houses nearby the tower, the clearing with a vast wool mark on the ground, something Gavin didn't know what it was. He climbed up into one of the trees on the edge of the clearing to hide from view. Pausing in the middle of one of the trees nearest the small city that had made a clearing in the middle of the land of green, watching the houses.

 

The sound of a creaking door opening made his eyes shoot to one of the wooden houses, one made of dirt made into the side of the stone tower covered with kung-fu pictures, a man with sandy brown hair paired with fair skin, dressed in a red kilt and black long-sleeved button up. The man was oblivious to the person in the trees watching him, just walking across the woolen center to the only cobblestone house, opening the door.

 

Gavin bit his lip softly, seeing a small light flicker inside the house through the glass windows. The man came out a minute later, a large bushel of wheat in his arms. He retraced his steps, back into the small dirt house. The door shut with the same creak, and the world fell silent again.

 

The moon was high above the trees now, all of the lights in the houses' windows were off, nothing had moved in hours. Gavin slid down from the tree, softly stepping onto the dyed wool. It was soft under his feet, making barely audible sounds as he moved towards the cobblestone house the sandy haired had walked into.

 

He pushed the door open, limping horribly. The room was dusty, a few cob webs hanging around between the slanted ceiling, and the chests scattered across the small space. He opened the closest chest after shutting the door softly.

 

He scavenged the chest, looking for something to help him in the dark. His eyes were adjusted, the ability of light not needed. Nothing useful was found, only useless trash through into the chest. The rest of the chests were scavenged, or at least tried to be. On the last chest, a few items pocketed, Gavin's vision went foggy.

 

The pain in his ankle intensified, pain surging through his whole body. His eyes scanned the room, the fog getting worse. All he could make out was a bed in the corner of the room. Right before his vision faded, he collapsed on the bed, the thought of being caught in the morning didn't matter. His vision went black, and he passed out, his ankle the only thing he felt.

 

The sun started to rise outside, and the Hunters outside began their daily routine. Gavin was only caught when Ray walked into the house to grab some dyes and wool for Geoff.

 

"GEEEEEOOOOF!" Ray screamed, dropped the bucket of red dye, spilling some onto the stone floor. He ran out of the house, screaming the entire way. Everyone's attention was caught, all of them pulled out of their houses, seeing a very terrified Ray yelling and half-asleep Geoff.

 

"There's someone in the house! The storage house! Draped in creeper's skins and a nasty looking ankle! The chests h-have been raided and-" The flustered rose boy was cut off.

 

"Stop! Ray please, I can barely hear you. Stop talkin' a mile a minute and let's go check this guy out," Geoff motioned for everyone to follow. The door was still open, the red paint in a splatter on the ground. All eyes went to the bed in the corner of the room. A sandy haired, lanky man was laying down, body draped in creeper skins, leather bag slumped onto the floor.

 

"See!" Ray hissed, not caring about being loud around the stranger. "All of the chests have been looted! The guy was looking through our shit."

 

"It's not like it matters, this is the storage house," Ryan was leaning against the wall, studying the man with just his eyes, stopping at his visible bruising ankle.

 

"Yeah! But he still was digging through our stuff!" Michael growled lowly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. There was a small murmur of agreement. The man in the bed rolled over, groaning. Swords stashed in the outfits were drawn, a bow from Ray loaded and pointed.

 

The weapons were all pointed at Gavin in the bed, as if he would wake and attack. But he didn't. He just peeked open an eye, then sat up with wide eyes when he noticed the weapons all pointed at him.

 

"Who are you?" Michael spat out, like the words were poison.

 

"I-I'm Gavin."


	3. A Warm Welcome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grew up in the wild, Gavin has been alone his whole life. He stumbles upon Achievement City one evening, and ends up crashing the night in one of the empty houses. When he wakes, all of the Hunters are around him, swords raised and bows drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout all of the shitty dialogue....

"I-I'm Gavin." The boy from the wild stuttered. They all shared a look of confusion, the man speaking in a British accent. Accents like the unknown man's aren't heard in the area AH City was in, they were heard across the world, so far away it would take at least a year to get there, so this was a shock. '

 

How far had this man been walking to get here?' Was the question all of the Hunters were thinking.

 

"What are you doing here?" Geoff was the first to speak up, his lazy-like manner not shown, instead a protective look and stance was shown. The man in creeper skin glanced at all of them before parting his lips and responding.

 

"I-I was walking around the forest to see if I could find a lake... I got stuck in a rope trap, then I saw this huge stone tower, and I came here. I wanted to see if there was any food, but my ankle was broken and I wasn't to successful before I passed out on the bed..." The man's English was flawless, but his tone was shaking from being scared. Geoff had sympathy for the man, letting go of his sword, let it clatter to the floor, showing that he wasn't going to hurt him.

 

"What are you doing!?" Michael hissed, the harshly spoken words directed towards Geoff.

 

"Dropping my sword, he's got a broken ankle with no intentions of hurting him." Geoff crossed his arms over his chest. "If he was going to hurt us, we'd be dead by now." Ryan caught on, dropping his sword and digging through his bag for something. The sound of everyone's weapons dropping to the ground echoed around the stone house, making Gavin feel less scared.

 

"What rope trap where you stuck in though?" Ryan moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling out a few potions and bandages to help take care of the mystery man's ankle.

 

"It was hang- GAH!" Gavin cut himself off with a ear piercing scream. "Don't touch me!" He screamed the second Ryan's hand touched his skin, shooting backward, almost falling off the bed. "D-Don't touch me!" He repeated himself, eyes wide as saucers, his body shaking wildly.

 

"No! No no no no!" Ryan shushed him. "I'm not going to hurt you... I promise."

 

"Yes you are!" Gavin cried. All of the others watched in shock. "You are going to kill me!"

 

"No, I'm not. These are healing potions, so your ankle heals quicker." Ryan held up a potion with the label 'Healing II'.

 

"I don't need help!" The other hissed. "I can heal on my own, I don't need your help."

 

"We're trying to help," Jack piped up, finally speaking in a calm voice. "Our weapons are on the floor, and we want to help." Some how, some one else saying the words made Gavin calm down, laying flat again so Ryan could tend to his ankle. Even though Gavin let some one he barely knew heal him, he still flinched at every touch.

"You don't mind if we ask some questions? Because it's not rare to have a man from the woods appear." Geoff scratched behind his neck, his master chief themed hood down. Gavin's eyes were still wide, having a slightly puppy dog look to them. But none the less, he nodded. There was yet another look between everybody, silently figuring out what to do next. First question was asked by Ray, who didn't even need to think. Honestly, it was the question everybody was thinking.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes."

"Wandering the forests?"

"Not exactly the forests. Everywhere. The plains, the beach, rivers, even the jungle... Haven't gotten as far as the mountains in the horizon."

"Mountains.... that's near Slowmoville..." Geoff murmured, catching Gavin's attention.

"Slowmoville? So it has a name! I've seen that place before! Never was fond of walking in town... Ev'ry body was rude." The odd forest man piped up, happily even though the situation was not the greatest.

"How are we going to tell Griffon? And Lindsay, Kerry, and Caleb?" The curly redhead changed topics.

"That's not important right now, I'll figure out a way to tell her. But, you were talking about a rope trap earlier. What was that about?" Geoff changed it once more, trying to keep 'changing the subject' comments away.

"It was a rope trap... Hanging from a tree. I was walking along, looking for a lake when I guess I stepped wrong then the next minute I'm hanging by my ankle." Gavin explained, causing Ryan to flinch when Jack slapped him on the back of the head.

"Idiot! I knew those traps would hurt somebody!" The bearded man scolded, him hitting Ryan made the man almost spill the potion that was delicately being rubbed onto Gavin's skin.

"Whatever, it's late as dicks, we'll deal with more tomorrow." Geoff rolled his eyes, deciding by himself to deal with Gavin tomorrow.

"He needs to rest," On cue, Ryan was finished fixing up Gavin. "You'll need to take it easy, so you'll be staying with us until you're better, then we'll figure out something. But until then, you need to rest." Those words were directed towards the injured man, who just nodded.

"Come on, let him rest." Ray started to shoo everybody out of the slightly cramped room. Through the window, Gavin could see everybody talking for a minute in the middle of the wool center of the clearing before dispersing to their respective homes. There were torch light in the windows, each home being different from the rest. He sighed softly, smiling a little before rolling over and closing his eyes.

The moon was high in the sky, the stars twinkling and the mobs hissing in the forests. Despite what happened since last nightfall, the world went on as normal. Hopefully...


	4. First Day In AH City!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Sorry about the long wait... I had a streak where I didn't feel like writing, even though I'm on summer break. Don't worry though, I've got loads more time still!

The first person awake was Geoff, like usual. He pulled up the hood of his clothing, making sure that he had his bag with him before heading out to fix the bulletin board before all of the other Hunters rose. The signs were taken down and replaced, listing off who had which duty for the day while Geoff ventured off into the woods to work on one of the newest Let's Play ideas. The list was easy, surprisingly.

 

Jack- None

Ryan- Check on Gavin every other hour

Michael- None

Ray- None

 

A day where no one had any duties was rare. Sure, Ryan still had to check up on Gavin, but that wasn't really that much of a chore. Geoff was about to walk back inside his stone tower when he heard a door creak open, and a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. When he glanced over towards the storage house where Gavin was temporarily staying, the door was swinging shut, creaking from old age.

 

"The fuck?" He thought aloud, hand moving to his side, where his sword was strapped to his hip. Just as he was about to enter the cobble stone house, he heard giggling.... from above. One quick glance up, and he was rolling his eyes.

 

"Get down from there, you goofball." He crossed his arms, Gavin some how found his way onto the roof of the house, legs swinging down. His ankle was still wrapped up with the bandages Ryan had stored, but didn't look swollen.

 

"No! It's nice up here," Gavin protested, still giggling.

 

"You're supposed to be in bed, stupid. You're still healing." The older man pointed out, causing Gavin to shrug.

 

"It's already healed. Whatever that man poured on my leg did wonders," There was a wonderstruck tone in Gavin's voice, not mentioning Ryan's name... Did he know their names? Whatever, today was the day he would learn them.

 

"Whatever. Get your ass down here, when the guys wake up you're going to officially meet them." Geoff turned to walk back towards his tower, not even pausing when he heard a bunch of moving, quick footsteps on the wool logo, and then Gavin appeared next to him.

 

'Damn, this kid is fast,' He thought, taking a quick left to Ryan's house, banging loudly on the door. It was a rotation, going from Ryan's house around the logo, banging on every door until he rounded his own. It was funny seeing everybody emerge from their houses, all with a sleepy look, hair still a little messed up. But this is how the day normally went, all met in the middle, checking the board before going off to do their duties.

 

"No work? Sweet!" Ray's excited voice called out, sounding like he was already awake. The only one in the City that didn't look sleepy was Ryan, who probably didn't slept the night before.

 

"Yeah, no duties," Geoff called to them. "But this little fucker is already healed thanks to Ryan-" who smiled warmly- "and so we're going to give this guy a little introduction and tonight we'll decide his fate."

 

"Deciding his fate? This will be fun," Michael rolled his eyes, leaning against the stone of Geoff's house.

 

"Shut it, dickwad." Geoff was joking, but it was still sharp. "He doesn't know any of our names... I think..." There was a pause to look at Gavin, who was beside him. But the creeper man just shook his head.

 

"But he doesn't know our names, so we're going to give him a little tour of the city, along with introductions. Because if this little fucker's going to be staying with us, at least he should know what goes on."

 

Michael rolled his eyes, Ryan and Jack sharing a worried look, and Ray just standing there, staring at his boss and the stranger. They all were somewhat confused.

“Geoff, how can he stay? We don’t have any work he can do, and you know the _one_ rule we have.” Michael said after a minute. The one rule they had was that whoever stayed in AH City had to do some form of work. Well… the only exception was their friends that were scattered around the land. Most from SlowMoville.

“I need help with the Let’s Plays. No way in hell I’m building those on my own anymore.” Geoff shook his head, dismissing it. That’s what Geoff’s work always was. But now with Gavin helping him out, the work would go faster and Geoff could possibly have a day or two off to help out the others. They all silently agreed though.

The conversation moved, to helping make Gavin’s house lived in and personalized. After all, Geoff had made himself a very large basement for storage and he had been lazy –what a surprise!- to move the stuff over. It bounced over to introductions, full of jokes. Like Ray was the Rose Guy, Ryan the Mad ‘King’ –long running joke from when they had done the first King Let’s Play… and Edgar- and that Jack was a little dickwad with a leaky ceiling and a statue of himself behind his house, Michael ‘Rage Quit’ ‘Mogar’ Jones, Geoff was Mr. Bossman.

Gavin was left to do what he pleased, since Geoff said he had to get Ryan to head over to the newest Let’s Play… something about helping out with the redstone. Jack wandered back to his house, to read. Michael and Ray disappeared down the cobble stone bridge to the large animals they had built. The wild boy looked around the empty Downtown AH City, deciding to wander back into what was now his house.

The spider webs were gone, the walls blank and the chests empty. The house was left to Gavin’s imagination; he could do what he pleased. All that was left was the bed, crafting table, and the chests. He stood in his house, thinking.

Like a tidal wave, a thought hit him, and he dashed out of his house, in need of dyes and wool.

 

 


	5. The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy the first two paragraphs were written weeks ago… the style changes after that a lil sorry! And backstories now, kinda! 
> 
>  
> 
> Just saying- I got this idea MONTHS ago, so sorry if it’s a lil rushed towards the end… I don’t want to forget this YET AGAIN!

The hours in the day were passing by at what felt like a snail’s pace. When you aren’t doing much, like not having jobs to do, or a Let’s Play to play, it’s boring. Everyone was just goofing around or relaxing. Ray and Michael played dumb games on the Field of Dreams, chasing little chickens, sheep, and pigs around the large wool animals they built. Jack was working in his house, reading and most likely writing to Caiti, a girl who stayed with Griffon back in SlowmoVille and that caught Jack’s heart and kept it. Geoff and Ryan working on redstone for the newest build, something complicated Geoff couldn’t do on his own and Ryan had just enough knowledge to do.

It was almost mid-afternoon; rounding 3 and Gavin was slowly hanging up empty picture frames up on the blank walls of his new home. Someday, he would fill every frame. He would paint the memories he made, and keep them up just in case, because he knew that the world was hard and unforgiving, and he wanted to remember all of it.

He kept the dyes in their buckets, hiding them away in the corner of the room for when he did cover the canvases in color. The only one that was painted was a small one by the bed. He’d painted it with the flowers he found in the wild, a small pond far away, painted onto a piece of cloth that he’d made a frame for and hung.

With a small sigh, he left his house, unsure of what to do. A thought… explore? This _was_ a new area, he’d always ran away from the buildings nearby, scared about what they held. But he could explore them now, knowing that it was these 5 strange men who had done all of it.

He wandered across the woolen center of their small city, the wool making soft rustles with each footfall. He stood in the middle, in the center of the green star, eyes slowly looking up the stone tower Geoff lived in. It went up to the clouds, fading off into the sky. It looked _endless_ , even though it had to end sometime. There wasn’t enough stone in the world, nor the atmosphere to do that.

It had an end, and he wanted to find it. But he wouldn’t go alone, he was scared to find out and there probably wasn’t even a way up there. There was, a ladder in the back… but it wasn’t seen from where he was standing. Gavin noticed that there was little buildings all around that weren’t houses, they looked like games.

_Why would they need games when they needed to survive?_ He thought to himself. Gavin always had been in the mindset that surviving was important and he would leave games and playing for when he had a tree to sleep in for the night and a good hunk of food. But they didn’t have an issue with surviving as much as he did. They had a stable, permanent roof over their heads, enough food, weapons, and materials. No need to move all the time.

“What are you looking at?” A voice startled him, making the wild-boy jump and whip around in shock. But it was only Jack, the ginger with the beard standing on the porch of his home, book in hand. The man wasn’t deadly, far from it.

“Just the tower…” Gavin calmed down, not moving from the center of the star. Instead, Jack walked down the creaky steps of the porch, walking up to him.

“Ah… It’s pretty huh?” Jack chuckled. “When me and Geoff built the thing at first, I thought he was an idiot, wasting our time with it… But when the other three showed up it proved it was good. That’s how we are all here; that tower is what did it. It was a beacon in the middle of the woods.”

Jack sounded philosophical, but he really wasn’t trying. It just came out. That’s what happened. The tower was built, Michael coming out of the trees first saying he was lost while going on a mining trip, trying to find someone. Ray was next, stumbling in and plopping a rose the second he saw the three houses. He’d been exploring trying to find more roses, saw the tower and decided to follow, and just never left _(not exactly caring what people in his town thought and if they missed him)._

Ryan was different; he came in half dead and feigning starvation. His village attacked by creepers and he barely got out, then faced skeletons, spiders, and zombies in the forests, saw the tower as a savior that meant someone was there. He’d stumbled onto the star, falling on his knees and groaning as he hit the wool. It’d taken awhile to get the broken potion bottle remains and blood out of it.

“Huh… I guess I’m one of the many?” Gavin asked, glancing at the other before looking back up into the clouds trying to find where the grey stone ended and the sky began.

“You could say that. It’s not really _many_ , only 4,” Jack shrugged, moving the book from one hand to another.

“That’s still a lot,” Gavin pointed out, licking his lips.

The other nodded, humming a little. Jack decided to cough, turning and heading back up the porch of his home. The door creaked as it opened, creaked as it closed. The wild-boy stood in the middle of that star, finally looking down from the tower. He could see the wool animals across the small cobblestone bridge, too far away to hear Michael and Ray talking as they messed around between the sheep’s legs.

Gavin didn’t know what to do. Nothing was worth painting just yet, everyone was off on their own. His head tilted to the side, looking around the area. He didn’t want to go into anyone’s house just in case they would get mad. He also didn’t know if it was okay to wander around. No one had really told him what to do. Hopefully the rest came back soon…

 

Speaking of them coming back, Geoff and Ryan were strolling through the forest, coming back from the newest build. The two were walking without speaking; nothing really needed to be said. Well… Ryan had a thought that was scratching at the back of his mind like an itch.

“Do you think that _him_ staying is going to be a good thing?” He finally asked, making Geoff freeze with wide eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” Geoff’s voice was sharp, it was a tone everyone avoided… but Ryan couldn’t help himself this time.

“I mean- we just got stable with surviving! Don’t you think we’re risking it by letting him stay?” Ryan stopped next to Geoff, arms crossed over his chest. “We _barely_ survived after the skeletons and the mobs from the forests attacked. We just got food back from that- what makes you think that we can keep it up? You know how that-”

“ _ALRIGHT!_ ” Geoff yelled. “I get it! We have good streaks of bad luck! But who knows _Ryan-_ ” the name was spit out like it was poison. “- we could get lucky and maybe, _just maybe_ , this kid could help us!”

That was a signal to the end of the conversation. Geoff huffed, storming off into the trees, following the gravel path they had made out to the plains. The kilted man sighed, arms falling to his sides as he slowly followed.

 

_______________________________________

 

It was tense when the pair walked into Achievement City. They instantly parted, Ryan storming off into his dirt shack. The door slam echoed loudly, startling Jack from his house. Geoff crossed the wool star, pausing when he noticed something green that stuck out in the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks, looking over towards their newest resident’s home. There were legs swinging over the edge, the wild-boy looking up at the sky. The gent rolled his eyes, anger seeping away for now as he walked over.

“What are you doing?” He asked loudly, a hand blocking the lowering sun as he looked up. Gavin was startled, squealing and nearly sliding off the roof.

“Ah! Geoff!” He beamed. “I’m waiting for the stars! They’ll look bloody amazing from here!” He beamed. Geoff laughed, gesturing to come down here.

“There’s an even better view.”

That made Gavin’s eyes light up like the sun, telling him to go on without the need of words. Geoff knew what he meant anyway.

“Come on, we’re going up!” The gent watched as Gavin hopped down, crouching down when he landed for a second before standing up.

“Up where?” Gavin asked, looking around. He had ignored the tower, thinking that there was no way you could get up there.

“Where do you think? Is there some tower that isn’t mine?” Geoff questioned, his head tilting to the side as he headed over towards his home. He was joking, of course. The only towers in the surrounding land were made by these five men. ( _Now six, since Gavin had taken up the newest home.)_ Gavin was silent, Geoff assuming that Gavin’s answer was no. He walked around the other side, not around Ryan’s house but the small area they flattened out to play a game of Warlords. Geoff crossed the small playing field, a confused Gavin following.

The pair rounded the corner, the ladder in sight. The wild-boy’s lips made an ‘o’ shape, watching as Geoff gestured to it.

“See? There’s a ladder! Now- I’ve got a plan!” The gent grinned. “Go get some food- we’re having a rooftop party!” With that, the man with the green armor dashed away.

 

_____________________________

 

The sun was dipping down below the horizon, the stars slowly coming out from their hiding spots. Geoff stood in his house, in the large basement that held their materials for buildings, used before Ryan had made him a pack that had every material he could think of, one he used when building their games.

He had kept woolen blankets down here for when nights in the small city grew too cold. Now, it was only to _remember what chest they were in…_

A loud thud from upstairs brought the gent out of his mini-trance; clanking of his iron door shutting, a nasty sound of metal-on-stone, and then footsteps barely heard through the stone. The hatch to the basement opened, and there were the faces of his friends. Michael, Ray, Jack, and he could hear the laughter of Ryan and the screeching of…. _Gavin?_

“Geoff, come on! We’re waiting on you after you sent Mr. Wildboy to get us!” Michael called, and in a second he was landing on the ground, crouched and completely avoiding the need to use the ladder. There was another squawk, sending Ryan and Ray into a fit of laughs.

“I’m coming! Hold on I’ve forgotten where the dumb blankets are!” Geoff whined, his voice cracking halfway through as he threw his hands up in defeat.

“2nd row, on the right, on the very right end!” Jack called. He had helped build the room, and knew where they were. From up the ladder, they could all hear the gent’s cry of triumph, and the ‘ _ugh_ ’ of trying to pick them up. His head appeared a minute later, Jack being kind and taking a few blankets off his hands. Into Jack’s bag they went, and out the door the group went. Their food stashes were in their bags as they walked around the stone tower.

“Now why are we climbing up here again? This takes forever!” Ray whined, joking of course as they rounded the corner, Geoff grabbing a rung.

“Gav here hasn’t seen the view yet- and ya know… It’s a clear night,” with that, Geoff began the great climb up the ladder. Jack started next, then Michael, then Ray who complained as he grabbed the first rung.

“Guests first,” Ryan gestured, bowing a little that made Gavin giggle as he started to climb. Bringing up the rear of the six was Ryan, who waited a little so he could start since it was a lengthy climb and pausing halfway up for someone just made him feel terrible.

The infinity bag with the blankets inside was pushed up onto the stone roof, above the clouds before one green armored man collapsed on the roof after it. They were in charge of spreading out the blankets which wasn’t _that_ bad of a task, but Geoff always whined about it which drove Ray to whine back.

But Geoff was right, Gavin was climbing up, watching as things on the ground started to blur and grow smaller as the sky grew darker. The sun was going down, and the view was amazing and he was only ¾ of the way there. It was growing colder and colder, but that’s what the blankets were for; blocking out the cold and making it even cozier on top of the seemingly endless stone monolith.

“Welcome to the roof top party! Enjoy your stay,” Ray joked as Gavin finally appeared over the edge. The wild boy giggled, rolling up over the edge and instantly grabbing a blanket.

“Hold up- before we start our little food thing, Gav you gotta look up,” Michael pointed up, the two looking up.

The night was clear,  a dark silky indigo with white dots splashed across, twinkling a little and coming out of their hiding spots. It was a view Gavin wished he could watch forever.

“Wow…” He whispered, laying back and keeping his eyes up on the stars. “They look so different from up here…”

All of the guys chuckled softly. That’s how they all reacted, each one of them saying that exact thing, how the stars looked so different from here. They did- the stars looked duller from between the branches of green trees, or in the mountainous lands where the skies were covered in clouds. They were above the clouds, where the only thing between them and the stars where millions of light-years. That was all.

“They’re a sight- huh?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah, they are.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOW! A WHOPPING 2000+ WORDS! NICE!
> 
> Just saying, the next chapter is when the plot starts to kick in, since I finally got an idea for it. YOU GUYS BETTER LIKE IT 'CAUSE I ENJOY IT... now i just gotta write it...


	6. Marks in the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where things start to happen- and the plot actually begins. And that’s why this is short- so I can kick start the plot easily. 
> 
> AND BE PROUD OF ME- NOT EVEN A WEEK SINCE THE LAST UPDATE!

_There are monsters lurking in the dark. They wait for you to sleep before they come out from the shadows._

_They will take you away and make you **scream.** _

_Beware the shadows. You don’t know what’s hiding in them._

                                                                                  

 

It had been a handful of days since Gavin had stumbled into the small city, everyone fitting into their schedule. Even though they had jobs to do that were boring, they were always fun. Gavin tagged along with one of them no matter what- since Geoff was still scared about the wild-boy’s injuries even though it was obvious they were healed.

The six were out helping fill in the giant block of ice Geoff was planning to make a Let’s Play soon. They were hooked up in their winter gear, hiding out in an ice cube and filling it in up north where snow covered the grounds required it unless they wanted hypothermia. But as they got closer and closer to their home, the temperature rose and rose. They followed the path that led from the snowy north down to the warm forests where their home lay. The gravel path lit by torches, moving from the snowy plains into the forests; lighting up the dark in the forests.

Gavin was a little bit ahead of the others, picking up fallen leaves and stray branches to use to decorate the boring frames in his new home. He crouched down to pick up a few brown leaves when it hit him. A smell… like something was... _Rotting…_

Like rotting wood, and a smoky smell; something unnatural and would only require flame to make. He stepped off the path, into the trees, trailing his hands over them as he passed by them. He didn’t know what was in this part of the forest, he avoided the north because it was far too cold. He stepped into a clearing, snow sprinkled across like powdered sugar.

A circle of snow was gone, melting and smoking lightly, black rotting circles trailed around the circle in odd patterns, even chunks of dirt missing. When Gavin realized it, he brushed his fingers against a tree and felt… _warmth._ He shot his hand back quickly, yelping a little and almost tripping over himself. The tree had claw marks up it, deep and black like those spots… Death.

It was spreading and smoking, emitting a smell of smoke and rotting wood. He gagged, forgetting that Geoff, Jack, Michael, Ray and Ryan were yelling for him.

“Gavin!” Geoff screamed, breaking the tree line and seeing Gavin with a hand on his stomach and hunched over. “Gavin what are you do-”

He halted to a stop when he saw the tree… then the circle of melted snow. The man in green armor was still, eyes wide and thoughts running a mile a minute.

“Enderman…” Jack whispered, looking around the clearing to see if the Enderman was anywhere. This certainly hadn’t been here when they came up hours ago… unless they just didn’t notice.

“They’re getting more and more frequent,” Ryan took a few steps towards the circle, Ray running forward and pulling him back quickly.

“Don’t go near them! You’ll die,” Ray said softly, starting to shake even though he was warm. He was warm inside the winter gear- but he was terrified. The claw marks on trees, the dark spots no bigger than a compass on the ground, chunks of material missing… Enderman were getting closer and closer.

Gavin whined, he had seen so many leftovers of Enderman, but he always ran and had nightmares when he slept next. But they were coming more and more, more and more sleepless nights and more and more threat in leaving their small city.

“Guys- let’s get home… We’re not safe…” Geoff said softly. “We’ll come back tomorrow and get rid of the tracks… but we need to go- the sun’s almost down.”

When they were off the path and the sun was down, mobs where everywhere; the mobs always avoided the light and stayed away from their paths and the city. Instead they watched from the darkness of the forest.

They all nodded, Ray keeping his hand on Ryan’s arm, walking back towards the direction of the path. Jack left torches on the trees as they passed, so he knew which way to go when they came back tomorrow.

They broke through the tree line and they were at the path again. Silently, the six walked- each one only thinking about the threat of Enderman. Gavin was a ball of shakiness and fear, shaking as he walked close to Michael, banning himself from wandering away until the next day.

What they didn’t know was that purple eyes and tall beasts as dark as night were following them, keeping in the darkness and hiding spots between the trees, but were following the six men carefully. Not a single move or breath was ignored.

The purple eyes disappeared as the city came into view, the trees disappearing and turning into the group’s homes. But they weren’t gone… they were hiding in the trees.

Gavin saw purple shimmers and sparkles, like someone would give off if they took a potion. But no potion was purple… or at least that he knew… They disappeared a few seconds later, the sparkles were gone. He took in a shaky breath, silently saying goodnight to the guys and heading towards his home. But that’s when he picked up something yet again.

Purple eyes… reflecting in the glass of his home. Slowly, he turned around. The guys had all moved to the doorway of their homes, so the middle of the city was open. That’s when he saw it… On top of Ryan’s house.

Purple eyes, tall and black as the void, a beast with claws as long as Gavin’s arm. It stood there, it’s mouth opening and screeching. The wild boy fell to the ground, collapsed in fear, and maybe something else.

The screeching was loud, everyone frightened and Ryan’s yelled, the beast on his house. It disappeared in seconds, the purple shimmering sparkles fading into the air.

“ _GAVIN!_ ” Michael screamed, running as fast as he ever had to get the boy that was shaking on the ground. The wild boy was on the ground and shaking, whimpering before falling silent and going still.

The six were scared, sprinting to Gavin. They didn’t know what to do- or what happened.

But those purple eyes were still watching them…


End file.
